


Sweet as Cotton Candy

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Happy Skellie's [2]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, still getting the hang of this tagging thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: Blue is so excited to finally have his favourite human to himself! Uhh, sort of...





	1. Blue's not so Innocence

Never, ever, let his innocence fool you. It was a whole twenty-four hours later before Blue and Black allowed you to leave the safety of Black’s bedroom to go see Russ. And when you finally got the chance to see him, Russ whined like a little puppy and snuggled into your belly. Continuously apologizing for what he did to you and for not saying how far along his heat was. All the while Lust and Pinky cooed at how ‘adorable’ the two of you were. And that they wanted invitations to the wedding.

“Give us a call next time you need help sweetness! And not just for the heats.~”

“We will be more than happy to help. <3”

Waving farewell to the lusty pair, you made your way back into the house just to be picked up and twirled around by your favourite bundle of energy.

“It's my turn! It's finally my turn!”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his rambunctious attitude.

“So what did you have in mind for today Blue?”

Blue had somehow twirled all the way to the couch, flopping down, Blue ran his fingers through your hair and traced little circles into your arm.

“Well, I thought we could go get some ice cream! Then go the carnival just like we originally planned.”

“Oh! They’re still in town!? Yes! Let’s do that, let’s go!”

Letting out his signature giggle, you let out a yelp when you not only felt something graze the edge of your bra. But then someone grabbed a good handful of your bum. Blue pulled you in closer to him and turned, so your back was against the couch, and push his knee out into his brother's stomach.

“Papy! No!”

“Heh, couldn’t help it, bro. When it comes to our girl, I get wondering hand syndrome.”

Blues arms tightened around you as Stretch nuzzled the side of your head.

“Just wanted to give our girl a kiss before yahs left.”

Blue let out a huff that you couldn’t help but giggle at while rolling on to your back so you could give Stretch a proper kiss.

“So what are your plans for today Stretch?”

“Sleep, smoke a joint, maybe masturbate a little.” 

You snorted while Blue scuffed and kicked Stretch off of the two of you. He fell to the floor with a thump, letting out a small ‘ow.’

You gave Blue a quick kiss before getting up off the couch.

“Well, I’m gonna go get ready!”

Blue gave a small wave before thumping his brother on the head for trying to make another grab at you. Making you stop and turn back to him.

“Stretch? Did you start your heat?”

Stretch blinked while Blue looked mildly put off, almost like he thought he was going to have to wait another four days for you.

“Nah, not yet. You should know me by now, I just get extra cuddly and touchy-feely beforehand. Blue’s been patient enough waiting for his time with you, not about to take that from him now.”

Blues chest puffed out in pride as you kneeled down and gave Stretch another kiss.

“Well if you need anything, you know where to find it.”

Stretch chuckles before giving your palm a kiss as you stand to leave. 

————————

Blue had gotten tired of waiting for you, not even five minutes after you left him and stretch, and took it upon himself to come up and ‘help’ you pick out an outfit.

AKA, he now had you standing in your room, leaning over the foot of your bed, naked as the day you were born. He had already done your hair and very little make-up. But now, instead of picking out your clothes he, he, well,

“Mweh, Y/N!”

He picked now to rub one out.

Or two.

Gripping the footboard, Blue dragged his hands up from your hips and trailed them back down. Teasing the underside of your breast and scrapping his fingers back up, while grinding his nude ecto-hips into your rear and nibbling on your neck.

“Y/N, it feels like it’s been forever since I have been able to touch you. I have nearly forgotten how soft your skin is, and just how sensitive you could be.”

“B-Blue!”

“Mweh heh! Patients pumpkin, we have all day literally to enjoy each other.”

With one of Blue’s hand’s palming at your breast and teasing your nipple, his other dipped between your legs causing you to mewl and shiver and dig your nails into the footboard. 

Bending you over the edge of the bed, Blue trailed nibble like kisses down your back before giving your bum a squeeze and placing a couple kisses around your entrance and thighs.

“As much as I would love to sit back and watch, Classic needs yah for a sec baby doll.”

You never saw Blue jump so high as a scream made its way past your lips.

“Holy shit Red! Knock much?!”

“Didn’t have ta, the door was open.”

Thinking about it now, you did leave to door open, and that was an open invitation to ANY happening’s in your room. So that was on you, and now so was Red. Think Blue got scared into a mini coma?

“Baby Blue was right about one thing, Paps does an amazing job.”

Red didn’t waste any time. 

That was another part of the arrangement that was set up if your bedroom door was open while you and any of the others were getting hot and heavy. And if both parties consented, then anyone could join, regardless if it was their day or not, it just meant that the invading party had to give up a couple hours of their day.

Closing the door behind him, Red used his magic to push you up on to the bed, keeping you faced down before shortcutting behind you. Lifting your hips up just enough, Red wasted no time and shoved his dick into you. Was a good thing blue had you well prepped before Red showed up, Red was very thick. Had you not been wet enough, most likely would have bled. A little.

“Uugh! Let's not waste time baby doll!”

Pulling out only a bit, you felt a bony hand covering the magical piece of flesh that was connecting you to Red.

“RED! THIS IS MY TIME! I DIDN’T AGREE TO YOU JOINING US!”

Looking over your shoulder, you noticed Blue’s face was, well, blue. While Red was trying the best he could to get some friction going. 

“Ugh! Blue! Either get down there or get the fuck off!”

“Ask properly! And maybe I will!”

“The fuck? How else would I ask?!”

The two of them continued to argue for another five minutes. Blue had a good hold on Red’s dick but, every time they moved, or Blue moved to keep Red from feeling anything, a warm sliver of pleasure crept it’s way up your spin. Not enough to give a proper simulation, but just enough to remind you it was there.

“Listen here you little shit! It’s like I said earlier, either get down under her and start licking that clit like it was your favourite lollipop while I get a quick fuck in, or fuck off and let me do it anyway!”

Both stopped moving and just kinda stared at each other for a minute. You let out a groan and dropped your head onto the mattress.

“Can you two just, figure something out!? Quickly, Please?!”

One of them let out a huff as Red pulls out of you entirely and Blue spoke up.

“Fine.”

Red’s hands had shifted to your hips and pull you up, so your back was against his chest, as Blue takes his pants off and lies down under you while Red helps settle you over him.

The situation made you chuckle a bit.

“Okay Blue, how would you like me to do this?”

Blue let out another huff.

“I would have much rather go about this as I had originally planned, but,”

Blue’s face was enveloped in more blue blush, as he summoned his female ecto flesh.

“But I heard you and Black, the other night, I wanna do it that way.”

Red let out a grunt, frustrated as he rubs himself against you, and shifted so he could look over your shoulder at Blue. Red hummed in your ear as you giggled and patted his hand on your hip, and started to play with Blue’s entrance. The only ones you actually experimented with in sex was Russ and Red, Both of them tried to get extra creative after finding out you didn’t like blow jobs.

“Mmm~ Y/N.”

Bending over Blue, you start to gently thrust your fingers in and out of Blue, and rubbing small circle’s into his clit with your thumb. You looked over your shoulder at Red. Who at this point, was very, very, VERY frustrated. He kept grinding and thrusting into your rear, but wasn’t getting enough friction to help get himself off.

“Red?”

“Ugh! Come on, baby doll! Please tell me I can put it in! Please?!”

Begging Red was your favourite Red. Next to Cherry Red. With a low grunt, Red didn’t even bother to wait for your answer, he pushed himself into you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you let out a groan of displeasure from the lack of simulation. While Red wasted no time to start his quick pace thrusting.

Blue started whining under you, with Red content with what he was doing, you tried the best you could to focus on Blue’s pleasure. You began thrusting your fingers to the pace that Red set in you, only gentler, you could feel Blue twitching under and around you. Guess his female parts were extra sensitive.

Little Nymph.

Red must have been getting close, he kept moving his hands all over your body. Going from rubbing your shoulders to playing and squeezing your breast, tickling your sides to making counter clockwise circles over your clit. Trying to bring you to your own release before his. He said once before, he liked the way you’re walls squeezed and fluttered around him, so he always tried to get you to cum first.

Applying the same motions to Blue and Red was to you. Blue mewled and moaned louder than he did before. Tightly gripping and grabbing at anything he could get his hands on. Your ass, your hips, the bed and even Red thighs. All before his body froze and started to almost convulse.

“MWEEEEH!!! Ahhhh!! S-stop!! It-it’s too much!”

You ripped your fingers out of Blue just in time for Red to toss you on to your side, throw on leg over his shoulder, and proceeded to plow you into the bed.

“R-Red! Slow down!”

“No can do baby, I'm getting close! And I know you are too.~”

Letting out a moan you tossed your head back into the pillow as Red ground his hip into you, before pulling almost all the way out, only too quickly and roughly thrust back in.

“Oi, baby-blue, we both know you’re not that sensitive. Get up here and help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something or have a question???
> 
> Inbox is alway open for questions or interactions  
> :)  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	2. Part 2

After your roll around in the sheets with Red and Blue, you knew that it was better to take a shower before leaving the house than to go anywhere smelling like sex. Most humans almost never noticed, but a lot of monsters had a higher sense of smell, and it was always awkward to have one come up and ask if they could have a go with you when you smelt like more than one. Last time someone tried that, got nearly killed by Edge, fair warning to most, but not all.

After your shower, you told Blue to get out and let you get ready when he started getting handsy again.

“Let me get ready, or we are never going to leave this room Blue!”

“Would that really be a bad thing pumpkin?

Giving you his signature blue puppy eyes, you had to stop from cooing at him. Because if you did, he wouldn’t let you leave your room for the next 28 hours.

“Well, no, but I have been looking forward to the carnival since January!”

Pinching you’re cheeks than patting your bum, Blue walks out of your room without another word and closes the door behind him.

You let out a sigh, and move over to your vanity, trying to figure out what to do with yourself.

 

———A lovely twenty minutes later———

 

Stepping into the living room, you couldn’t help but giggle at the scene you walked into. Both Red and Sans had passed out on the couch, one at each end and one with their leg over the back. Blue and Papyrus sitting around the coffee table with Stretch playing a game of what you guessed were ‘go fish.’ You weren’t too sure where Edge, Black and Russ were but from the faint bangs, groans and shouts they must have been in the basement.

“Ready to go Blue?”

“Dearest! You need to dress properly if you are going to the park of amusement! Your short shorts and star hoodie will be perfect!”

A couple of growls resonated throughout the room to which you giggled and Papyrus looked confused at his brother.

“I don’t think so Pap, it’s an amusement park. Not Coney island. Also, not sure how long we will be out tonight, and it suppose to get cold later on.”

Papyrus made a face before turning back to his cards. Blue divided his hand in half, giving one to Pap and the other to Stretch before jumping to his feet and jogging over to you.

“Paps said we could use his car.”

“Awesome, Sans? Where’s your phone?”

Sans makes an ‘I don’t know’ kind of sound and doesn’t move.

Red and Stretch chuckled while you grabbed Blues wallet out of his hands and tossed it at him. 

“I’ll go start the car.”

Sans grins up at you while patting his belly and waving the wallet around.

“Have a, ‘satisfying’ morning babe?”

Glancing at Red, you gave his ankle a tickle. Red let out a grunt as he kicked his leg out into your leg.

“Very, now, where is your phone? Edge busted mine the other day, and yours is the only other one with everyone's number.”

Sans let out a groan as he rolls onto his other side, an attempt to avoid your question again. Seems to be his favourite way to go about things as of late, more so when he knows your leaving the house. Rolling your eyes, you started giving Sans a pat down. Clearly, he doesn’t complain about it. Digging in the pockets of his hoodie to one pocket of his shorts before the struggle began.

“Sans, come on!”

“Nah.”

Now yes, your boys were really nothing but a bunch of bone and weigh practically nothing, but when they want to, they can make themselves pretty heavy. And that's what Sans was doing now, establishing himself heavy so you couldn’t turn him over and check his other pocket. Which meant his phone was most likely in there.

“Pumpkin? Are you coming?”

“I'm trying to, I’m trying to get Sans phone in case anything happens, but he is a butt.”

Sans wiggles his behind into your legs and chuckles but doesn’t move any more than that.

“Ugh! Come on Classic!”

“Bro, just pick him up.”

“Oh right!”

Blue walks around you, tucks his hands under Sans, and lifted. Nearly sending Sans flying. Sans flails for a moment before he wraps his arms around Blues neck.

“My hero.”

Blues eye twitched as you moved around him and dug into Sans other pockets.

“Really Sans? You don’t even have your phone on you! Why didn’t you say so?”

“Cause, I wanted to feel your hands on me?”

Blue lets out a low growl and drops Sans on the floor as you made your way back upstairs. 

“I'll wait in the car then!”

Walking into Sans mess of a bedroom, you found the phone sitting on his nightstand.

“You’ll be careful right?”

The sudden voice startled you.

“You think after this long I would be used to that. But yes, I’ll be careful, Blue will be careful. Hence why I wanted YOUR phone till Al fixes mine.”

“I know, just can’t help it sometimes.”

Sans eye lights settled on your upper arm and nodded his head. Gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared again. Most likely to go tell Blue to keep an eye on you. 

 

—————————————————

 

After everything was said and done, you and Blue FINALLY made it to the carnival. Blue wanted to jump into the more exciting rides right away. You honestly hadn’t really eaten anything yet, and you wanted to wait a while before taking any kind of plunge.

“Why? We are finally here! Time to have, a different, kind, of fun.”

The look on his face just screamed trouble, as Blue walks up to you and grips your hip and sways a bit.

“W-well yeah, but-but I wanted some cotton candy first!”

“Heh, some sweets for my sweetness. Oh, oh that's bad! I CANT CALL YOU THAT PUMPKIN IM SORRY!!!”

You let out a VERY ladylike snort as Blue wrap’s his arms around you in a hug and rubs his head against your shoulder. Looks like someone was taking flirting lessons from his brother and Russ again.

“Here ya go, hun!”

You said you’re thanks to the shopkeep or whatever she was supposed to be and take the two cones of cotton candy. 

“Two pumpkin? Really?”

“Well, you can’t eat it, cause I need my calm and quiet Blue.”

You pretty much inhaled the first cone and tossed it into the trash, you take a small piece off the second and hold it up to his mouth.

“But I don’t think a small piece would hurt much eh?”

Blue takes the piece into his mouth as he wraps his arms around you tightly, and whispers into your ear.

“Just more energy for later than.”

Giving your hips a light squeeze, Blue guide’s you through the crowd and points out a couple of stomach jerking rides you still weren’t ready to get on. But, you help settle Blue’s over-excitement by picking the strawberry ride. Weren’t really looking forward to the spinning feeling the trip will leave behind for a while.

—————————————————

Six rides, four beer(blah), and a bunch of lousy food later, it was finally your turn to pick a trip. Okay, so you gave Blue more than a little cotton candy, so you went on as many fast-paced rides as your body would allow in such a short time. 

You picked the Ferris wheel!

This carnival might have been small, but they seemed to go all out with the Ferris wheel. It was the type with the closed in booths and was quite large. Blue had a gleam in his eye that made you second guess your choice. But screw it you're going on that fucking wheel with your boyfriend!

Uh, one of them.

You heard Blue make a noise behind you as you rush up to the ride. Offering up the number of tickets needed since you missed bracelet day.

“Come on Blue! Time to-”

Turning around you notice it wasn’t Blue behind you, some random ass string bean took advantage of the confusion of Blue getting stopped by the ticket holder to try and jump on the ride with you. No one noticed.

“Come on sweetie, we can have some good old fun. Just you and me.”

Why does this all way happen? The creep even tried to grip at your waist only to get a hard push to the chest. This is why you’re a hermit! Or at least try to be, if a couple of the guy’s had it their way, you would be a kept woman!

“Umm, no? Back off please.”

“Aw come on babe, don’t be like that.”

“BLUE! COME ON!”

The guy yelped and jumped back, bumping into Blue.

“Hello, friend! Bye!”

With no effort what so ever, Blue grabs the guy by the shirt and pants and quite literally, tossed him over his shoulder. A couple people laughed, some screamed(But those could have been people on rides), and others just stared in shock. Blue’s warm smile comes back, as he then place’s his arm again around you. Guiding you into the compartment, and shutting the door behind himself and sitting down on the bench across from you.

Okay, not to play into the stereotype, but, yeah, the Ferris wheel stop’s right at the top. You could see the booth across from you, didn’t seem like anyone was in it, but it was swaying quite a bit.

Blue reached into the backpack you didn’t even notice he was carrying and pulled out a blanket. Laying it on the floor, he holds his hand out to you.

“Time for the proper fun to start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something or have a question???
> 
> Inbox is alway open for questions or interactions  
> :)  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	3. Part 3

Even as he held his hand out to you, he shuffled closer when you glanced around the compartment nervously.

“But, what if we start moving again? I know, I know I said I was open and okay with this, but I would really rather not get caught, by a bunch of carnies, with my pants down. Literally.”

Blue chuckled as his hand lands on your knee and starts to slowly make its way up.

“Trust me pumpkin, we won’t be moving for a while.”

That sounded a lot like something Red would say...

You raised a brow in question, which Blue only ignored, as one hand brushes the button for your shorts, and the other making its way up your back. Now your shorts and bra have come undone. Blue lifts you off the bench just enough to get your shorts off before spreading your legs and placing one over his shoulder.

Blue trails soft kisses and gentle bites down from your knee to your thigh. Blue pulls your hips forward, so you are sitting right on the edge as he trails his tongue up your still covered slit making you shiver and bite back a moan.

Your head rolls back into the window as Blue finally pushes your underwear to the side and licks up your lower lips. Your legs twitched as well as your fingers, wanting almost desperately to grip something.

“Nuh-uh pumpkin, you keep your cute bum still, and let me do every-“

A REALLY loud moan or groan cuts Blue off, it made the two of you jump. It was a good thing Blue was sharp and quick, you particle slammed your legs closed on his head, thinking you two made it back to the ground without even realizing. Turning to look at the compartment behind you, you notice to a leg pointed straight up in the air, looked like it was shaking too.

“Wow, looks like you weren’t the only one with this idea.”

Blue stands just enough to look over your should and giggled.

“Great minds think alike I guess.”

Blue plants, a very heated, kiss on you. Then moved down your neck and chest, as Blue's hands made their way up the back of your shirt and pushed up your bra. Blue starts to fondle your breast as he made his way back to your mouth and push his tongue into your mouth. Which was kinda funny, Blue never liked the concept of french kissing. He loved little sweet kisses that left knees weak, he wanted to give kisses that left shy little smiles on your lips. He really must have been getting flirting tips from Stretch and Russ again, good lord.

A groan escape’s you as Blue had snuck a hand into your pants.

“Bite her lip, that drives her wild.”

Blue yells as you scream and jump as far back as you could. Trying in vain to cover yourself.

“Red!? What the hell!?”

“Easy short stack, got a call saying something was wrong with the big wheel. Figured it was you.”

Picking up one of your shoes, Blue tossed it at Red, hitting his belly as his skull turned blue. 

“You said you would stay away!”

An almost wicked grin made its way across Reds skull.

“I was going to, but then, I caught the scent of something familiar and ever so tantalizing.”

Red ran his hand up and down his thigh as he looked you over.

“And I figured I’d give you a couple pointers your brother would figure is too sinful for you.”

“What? Red, I don’t think-“

“You had me at sinful.”

“Blue!”

“Right then! Sweetheart, get that cute butt over here.”

You let out a sigh, no point in fighting with them. Taking your top, bra and shorts off, as you move around Blue. Arms up to cover your chest as a cold shiver runs down your back.

“Cold sweetheart?”

Reds hands settle on your hips as you sit in his lap, nodding your head at his question.

Blue looks at you with concern.

“Maybe this was a bad idea Red, we don’t want her getting sick again.”

“Eh, she’ll be fine, the sooner we start, the quicker she will warm up."

Red started moving his hand up and down your sides, then starts kissing your neck. Using his magic, Red cuts your underwear right off. Bringing one hand up to cup your breast for a moment, then the other goes and taps on your thigh.

“Alright sweetheart, we need to get a little creative for baby blue. Make the others jealous. Stand up sweetheart, time for me to get comfy.”

Once you are up, Blue makes quick haste to wrap his arms around you, to use his magic to help keep you warm. Looking at Red over your shoulder, Blue let out a squawk? Turning to look at Red yourself you find him sitting on the compartment floor holding his ruby red dick in his hand.

“Have a seat sweetheart, you're going to give Blue a real treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something or have a question???
> 
> Inbox is alway open for questions or interactions  
> :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!!!  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
